lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Justus Promo 11 (Origins Part 2)
CENTER BKiev, Russia/B IB. Lyle adjusted his coat as he stepped out of the limousine and in to the frigid winds of a Russian winter. Snow fell all around him and sizzled away as it touched his skin. A shrill wind cut through the air causing his coat to blow erratically. He stood there for a moment looking at the ramshackle building in front of him before turning his gaze back to his chuffer who was still standing there holding the door of the limo open. B. Lyle smirked slightly as he watched the man shiver in the intense cold. The man’s eyes pleaded with B. Lyle to let him get back into the warmth of the limo as he stood there waiting for further instructions. /I B. Lyle: COLOR="DarkOrange"Stay here. I will be back soon and we will need to leave quickly./COLOR IThe chuffer nodded and went to quickly ran around the side of the car. As B. Lyle walked towards the building, he heard the limo door shut behind him. He stopped for a moment to take in the building in front of him. It was steel mostly, with one door and no windows. It looked to have been neglected badly by the owner, but he knew different, he knew what he was looking for was not out here, but rather inside. He leaned forward and tapped on the steel door. Moments later he heard a voice from inside inform him that he was to enter. B. Lyle opened the heavy metal door and stepped in out of the snow. He stood there taking in his surroundings as steam rose off his skin. In front of him was what appeared to be the remains of an auto body shop. Steel tables were everywhere with a variety of things spread across them. The entire place smelled of various chemicals and was poorly lit except for a room in the back. As B. Lyle walked towards the back, he heard the sound of a welding torch cutting through a piece of metal. Moments later the piece of metal clattered to the floor with a loud clang. B. Lyle did not even flinch. As the torch cut off, the man holding it came into full view. His muscular flame was covered with a dark blue jumpsuit that was marked with a patchwork of oil stains, and his hands were covered in the grime of work. The welding goggles he wore hid his eyes but his hair was piled up into a knot on the top of his head. A smile came across his face making his mustache, and beard become more apparent from the distance. His free hand reached up and pulled the goggles up to his forehead./I Man: COLOR="Yellow"You are the one that called?/COLOR IThe man’s thick Russian accent echoed throughout the shop. B. Lyle stepped forward, reached into his pocket, and smiled as he felt the envelope inside./I B. Lyle: COLOR="DarkOrange"You are Yuri Petrovich?/COLOR IThe man stepped towards B. Lyle and narrowed his eyes./I Yuri: COLOR="Yellow"If you have come to collect money then answer is no./COLOR IB. Lyle stood there for a moment looking at Yuri in a bit of confusion, until Yuri began to laugh. Once it was made clear Yuri’s comment was a joke B. Lyle began to laugh as well. Yuri stepped forward towards B. Lyle and stuck out his hand, which B. Lyle shook firmly./I Yuri: COLOR="yellow"Come back to office. We can discuss things there./COLOR IB. Lyle nodded as Yuri turned and headed back towards the well lit room. Once at the room Yuri reached into his pocket and retrieved a small key. Moments later Yuri had unlocked and opened the door and stood beside it to allow B. Lyle to enter. B. Lyle nodded as he stepped into the room. He looked around the room and found that the walls were decorated with several medals and engineering degrees./I B. Lyle: COLOR="DarkOrange"Very impressive…/COLOR IYuri walked around and sat down at his desk./I Yuri: COLOR="Yellow"No, not impressive, junk. Very nice to show off but really mean nothing. If they meant something then I would not work like I do./COLOR IB. Lyle snapped his attention away from the certificates and back to Yuri who had retrieved a bottle of vodka and two glasses from a desk drawer. B. Lyle sat down as Yuri filled the glasses./I B. Lyle: COLOR="DarkOrange"I apologize if I have offended you…../COLOR IYuri held up a hand and shook his head./I Yuri: COLOR="Yellow"Don’t worry /COLOR IYuri smiled at B. Lyle as he slid one of the glasses across the desk to him./I Yuri: COLOR="yellow"Right now, just tell me what you came here for./COLOR IB. Lyle smiled as he pulled the envelope out of his coat pocket and sat it on the desk. Yuri leaned back in his chair and took a sip of vodka as he watched B. Lyle./I B. Lyle: COLOR="DarkOrange"I’d like to talk to you about a man named Justus……./COLOR ************************************************************************************** IJustus sat alone in the hotel room the LPW offices had rented for him looking down at his Bible, more specifically the second to last page. In between the pages, he kept the one remnant of his past he still had besides his Bible, a picture of Rachel and himself. He couldn’t help but smile as he looked at it now. They were in the mall and she spotted one of those photo booths beside the arcade. He had tried to fight her on it, but somehow she had convinced him to get in the booth and take pictures with her. She had even taken his dollar to pay for it. He shook his head as he looked at the picture of them cuddled into each other with big love struck smiles on their faces. He reached down and stroked Rachel’s face on the photo before he flipped it over. On the other side in her handwriting was the note she had written on it for him,/I COLOR="Pink"“We’ll smile forever. XOXOXOXO, Rachel”/COLOR IHe turned the picture back over and looked at her smile again as he allowed himself to get lost in the memories. Before he could get too lost though a knock on the door snapped him back into reality. He quickly snapped the Bible shut as he heard the door creak open. Justus glared at the door as Shark stepped in to the room./I Shark: COLOR="RoyalBlue"Snazzy digs./COLOR IJustus stood up and walked towards Shark who was still surveying the room with his arms crossed in front of him. Justus stood there with his Bible in his hand as he tapped his foot on the floor./I Justus: COLOR="Purple"What do you want?/COLOR IShark stopped looking around and looked towards the annoyed face of Justus./I Shark: COLOR="RoyalBlue"A hotel room like this would be a nice start./COLOR IJustus scowled. Shark just chuckled a bit./I Shark:COLOR="royalblue" Calm down, McKenzie sent me to check on you./COLOR IJustus cocked his head to the side and looked at Shark inquisitively./I Justus: COLOR="Purple"Why?/COLOR IShark threw his hands up in the air./I Shark: COLOR="RoyalBlue"I don’t know. Maybe he figured you were all moping over losing the Tag titles. What I do know is that he is probably the sanest one of you, so he is the one I listen to./COLOR IJustus narrowed his eyes as he took another step towards Shark./I Justus: COLOR="Purple"I think it’s time we had another training session./COLOR IShark popped his neck and rolled his shoulders./I Shark: COLOR="RoyalBlue"I thought you were never gonna ask./COLOR ************************************************************************************** B. Lyle: COLOR="DarkOrange"As you can see by these photos, Justus is a dangerous individual who must be stopped at any cost./COLOR IYuri reached forward, picked up a picture of the aftermath of Justus’s assault on Kevin Kingston, and whistled loudly./I Yuri: COLOR="Yellow"Looks like this man is crazy. Why not call police?/COLOR IB. Lyle took a drink of the vodka and shook his head./I B. Lyle: COLOR="DarkOrange"The police can’t touch him. They have already tried and haven’t been able to do anything yet./COLOR IYuri tossed the picture back down on the desk, leaned into the desk, and looked right at B. Lyle./I Yuri: COLOR="Yellow"Let me tell you story. Long time ago family and me lived in woods. Very happy. Then werewolf attacked. Killed mother, killed father, killed siblings. Somehow, I survive. Wander around woods for three days before police find me. They took me back to station and asked me what happened. Police thought I was crazy when I told them. Government agent didn’t. Took me in as own child and trained me in ways to combat supernatural as part of top-secret government organization./COLOR IB. Lyle narrowed his eyes./I B. Lyle: COLOR="DarkOrange"And?/COLOR IYuri finished off his glass of vodka and began to pour himself another one./I Yuri: COLOR="Yellow"I am trained to fight supernatural. Why come to me for evil clown?/COLOR IB. Lyle smirked. He was waiting on that question. Now it was time to put the spin into motion./I B. Lyle: COLOR="DarkOrange"That is exactly why I’ve come to you Yuri. You see Justus has told people that he talks to angels, and that he battles demons. Now I don’t know about you but that sounds pretty supernatural to me./COLOR IYuri frowned as he sat the bottle of vodka back on the table./I Yuri: COLOR="Yellow"What if just nutball?/COLOR IB. Lyle reached back into his coat pocket and pulled out another smaller envelope. He held it up for a moment before tossing it down onto the desk./I B. Lyle: COLOR="DarkOrange"Better safe then sorry Yuri. In that envelope is one hundred thousand dollars. There will be a minimum of five million waiting for you on completion. If he turns out to just be a loon the hundred grand is yours to keep. If he turns out to be some supernatural menace though….. Well like a said a minimum of five million./COLOR IYuri sat his glass of vodka down and picked up the envelope. He reached into it, pulled out the contents, and ruffled it through his fingers as a broad smile came across his face./I Yuri: COLOR="Yellow"Mister Lyle, I say you have deal./COLOR ************************************************************************************** IShark bounced around the ring as Justus stretched. As soon as Justus finished stretching, he walked towards the center of the ring and put out his fist. Shark stepped forward and smirked as he touched his fist to Justus’s. The two then went back to their separate corners as McKenzie rang the bell. As the two approached each other Justus lowered his head just like Shark had taught him. Shark however strode out to the middle of the ring, as his smirk became a scowl./I Shark: COLOR="RoyalBlue"Do you know what today is clown?/COLOR IJustus returned Shark’s scowl./I Justus: COLOR="Purple"What?/COLOR IShark just scoffed and threw a quick jab into Justus’s ribs. Justus coughed a bit as he stepped back and tried to regain himself./I Shark: COLOR="RoyalBlue"I didn’t think you’d remember./COLOR IJustus raised his hands and even attempted to throw a punch of his own, but Shark was to fast and delivered a brutal Muay Thai kick to Justus’s shin, which caused him to go stumbling to the mat. Shark rushed over, leapt on top of Justus, and raised a singled fist in the air./I Shark: COLOR="royalblue"It’s been two years ago today./COLOR IJustus’s eyes widened as he came to the realization of what Shark was talking about. Shark just glared and began to rain down fists. Justus quickly threw his arms up, blocked most of them, and even managed to squirm out of the mount. Shark turned to continue his pursuit of Justus who was quickly scrambling to his feet. Shark bum rushed Justus, planted him back first into the corner, and began to pummel his midsection with a series of rapid-fire punches. Suddenly the bell rang. Shark quickly turned to see who had cut his revenge short. /I Black Reaper: COLOR="DimGray"That’s enough Shark./COLOR IShark went to deliver one more punch to the side of Justus’s head when the bell rang again./I Black Reaper: COLOR="dimgray"You do it and you’ll get to try that with me./COLOR IShark took a step back as Black Reaper lifted his baseball bat to his shoulder. Shark just growled as he ripped of his gloves and threw them on the mat. He stood there for a moment glaring at Justus before leaving the ring and heading towards the back. Justus had pulled himself up by the ropes and watched as Shark stormed off. He shook his head as he began to recover from the sudden beat down Shark had sprung on him. As he stepped away from the corner McKenzie climbed into the ring and walked over to Justus./I McKenzie: COLOR="Green"What was that all about?/COLOR IJustus shook his head and took a deep breath./I Justus: COLOR="RoyalBlue"Shark and I have a bit of a history to say the least Phillip. /COLOR McKenzie: COLOR="Green"Oh really?/COLOR IJustus smirked. He knew what McKenzie was getting at. Justus rolled out of the ring and grabbed a cold bottle of water out of the cooler./I Justus: COLOR="Purple"Later Phillip./COLOR IMcKenzie frowned a bit but then quickly smiled again as he reached into his pocket. /I McKenzie: COLOR="Green"While you were at the hotel I headed down to the arena and picked up the match listing for the show./COLOR IJustus smiled as McKenzie handed him the folded up piece of paper. Justus sat his bottle of water down and began to unfold it. Black Reaper stepped forward and waited as Justus’s eyes scanned over the match ups./I Justus: COLOR="Purple"What?/COLOR IBlack Reaper stepped forward and looked expectantly at Justus./I Black Reaper: COLOR="DimGray"Is there a problem?/COLOR IJustus looked up from the paper towards Black Reaper./I Justus: COLOR="Purple"They booked us in an eight-man tag team match against Hatchet, Gravis, and Revelations./COLOR IBlack Reaper stood there for a moment digesting what Justus had just told him. He narrowed his eyes as he thought about his next question./I Black Reaper: COLOR="DimGray"And who are our partners?/COLOR IJustus’s expression changed from one of outrage to a smirk./I Justus: COLOR="Purple"Dante Odiah and Andy./COLOR IBlack Reaper’s eyes went wide./I Black Reaper: COLOR="dimgray"Savanna? He’s a psycho. He can’t be trusted. Look what he did to Hatchet./COLOR IJustus held up his hand to stop Black Reaper./I Justus: COLOR="purple"I know. What Red doesn’t know though is that I’ve reached out to Andy. /COLOR IBlack Reaper shook his head./I Black Reaper: COLOR="DimGray"Why?/COLOR IJustus’s smirk became a smile./I Justus: COLOR="Purple"Because if we can lead Andy to the light then not only will it help him but it will make people notice the power of the Lord’s glory./COLOR IBlack Reaper nodded./I Black Reaper: COLOR="DimGray"I understand. I don’t like the fact that we have to face Revelations though./COLOR IJustus’s smile vanished immediately as he thought about facing them./I Justus: COLOR="Purple"I don’t like it either. We have worked with them so much and they have accomplished so much since turning to the Lord. I am quite proud of them, in fact. One thing gives me solace though. Regardless of the outcome of this match up, we will remain allies in the walk of salvation. /COLOR IMcKenzie stepped forward. /I McKenzie: COLOR="Green"That’s the spirit. I’m glad to see that you aren’t letting your loss be a setback. My question though is, what about this Gravis fellow?/COLOR IJustus stroked his chin as he pondered McKenzie’s question. As the answer dawned on him, his smile returned./I Justus: COLOR="Purple"You are absolutely correct Phillip. Losing the Tag Team titles is not a setback. It gives us the time we need to recover and gather the troops properly. It seems to me that this Gravis is some sort of monster hunter. He could prove to be a valuable ally and this match will be our chance to see what he is capable of. The same goes for Dante./COLOR IMcKenzie smiled as he patted Justus on the back./I McKenzie: COLOR="Purple"Sounds like a plan boys. Now how about Reaper and I go check on Shark?/COLOR IJustus simply nodded. McKenzie and Black Reaper turned and headed back towards the locker room to talk to Shark while Justus sat down on the bench. He sat there for a moment before reaching into his gym bag and pulling out his Bible. He flipped to the back of it and looked at the picture of Rachel for a moment before closing the Bible. He took a deep breath, gathered his gear, and walked out of the arena./I ************************************************************************************** IJustus walked through the backstage of the arena. The stage crew who were setting everything up for the show were hustling back and forth and Justus did his best to stay out of their way. He continued to walk down the halls until he reached to door he was looking for. He knocked on the door. A moment later the door flew open and Whore greeted him./I Whore: COLOR="DarkRed"What do you want?/COLOR IJustus smiled at her and held up his Bible./I Justus: COLOR="Purple"I’d like to talk to you about God./COLOR IWhore slammed the door which made Justus chuckle. A few moments later Andy stepped out into the hallway./I Andy: COLOR="Indigo"What do you want?/COLOR IJustus smiled./I Justus: COLOR="Purple"I wanted to continue our talk from the other day./COLOR IAndy narrowed his eyes./I Andy: COLOR="Indigo"What do you want from me?/COLOR IJustus held up his Bible so that Andy could see it clearly./I Justus: COLOR="Purple"To open your eyes to the truth. To show you that you don’t need a legacy to live forever. If I may./COLOR IJustus opened the Bible and began to flip through the pages until he found the verse he had been searching for./I BCOLOR="Red"Matthew 6:23 “But if your eye is bad, your whole body will be full of darkness. If therefore the light that is in you is darkness, how great is that darkness!”/COLOR/B IAndy stood there silent./I Justus: COLOR="Purple"You see right now Andy you are filled with darkness yet you are grasping desperately at eternity. So long as darkness rules your life, you will never get there. All these drugs, and all your hate will only drag you into Hell. The darkness inside of you will only destroy you. However if you embrace the light it shall lead you to salvation./COLOR IAndy stood there for a second as he thought about what Justus was saying./I Andy: COLOR="Indigo"So, I’ll see you out there./COLOR IAndy then turned and went back into his dressing room. Justus chuckled and shook his head./I Justus: COLOR="Purple"As enigmatic as ever./COLOR IJustus looked at Andy’s name on the door. Suddenly the word began to twist and change until it became a different message entirely/I BUNITY/B IJustus smiled as he watched the word vanish. He began to hum the tune of This Little Light Of Mine as he turned and headed back to his dressing room./I ************************************************************************************** IJustus sat there alone in his dressing room looking at the picture of Rachel. He frowned. He had left her behind to embark on his mission. He had left her behind and never looked back until now. Now he missed her badly. The creaking of the door opening caused Justus to stick the picture back into his Bible and close the cover. Justus sprung up to his feet ready to face whoever was coming in. He smiled when he saw it was McKenzie. Justus went to sit his Bible down on the chair he had been sitting in when the picture fell to the floor. Justus quickly went to pick up the picture when he noticed McKenzie had seen it./I McKenzie: COLOR="Green"What is that?/COLOR IJustus sighed as he held out the picture for McKenzie to see./I McKenzie: COLOR="green"Well there is a face I haven’t seen in awhile. Who is the girl?/COLOR IJustus frowned. This was going to be interesting./I Justus: COLOR="Purple"Her name is Rachel, and she is….. Was, my wife./COLOR IMcKenzie frowned this time./I McKenzie: COLOR="SeaGreen"Was?/COLOR IJustus picked up his Bible and put the picture back in its place./I Justus: COLOR="Purple"I left her behind so I could go forth on this mission./COLOR IMcKenzie walked over and sat down in the chair./I McKenzie: COLOR="SeaGreen"You keep talking about your mission, yet you haven’t really given me very many of the particulars. Just what did that angel tell you?/COLOR IThis time Justus sat down. McKenzie watched as Justus tried to gather his thoughts./I Justus: COLOR="Purple"He came to me in a dream…../COLOR ************************************************************************************** IStephen Jacobson was confused. Moments ago he was lying next to his wife and now he was walking around in a sort of white ether. He looked around trying to make some sort of sense of the situation he was in but found nothing to help. So he did the only thing he could think of, he started walking. He walked, and walked across the nebulous white for what seemed to be forever and still found no answers. Suddenly a blinding light appeared on the horizon. Stephen covered his eyes, yet he still desperately wanted to see what the light was. As soon as his eyes adjusted he took his hand away and turned to the source of the light. The source stood almost seven feet tall and had long flowing blonde hair. It’s blue eyes sparkled in the light that surrounded it and it’s white robes seemed to be blown by some invisible wind. The most impressive part though was that the source had wings. The wings were fully outstretched and held the source up in the air. Stephen’s eyes widened as he looked upon the source./I Stephen: COLOR="purple"Are you an angel?/COLOR IThe source nodded./I The source: COLOR="White"Yes. My name is _______ and I have come to charge you with a mission./COLOR IStephen fell to his knees, not out of worship, but rather out of awe the angel in front of him./I Stephen: COLOR="Purple"What would you have me do?/COLOR IThe light around the angel seemed to intensify as Stephen awaited his answer./I The source: COLOR="White"The world has become corrupted with darkness. As a child of the light you are charged with combating that darkness. You must use the force of light to combat evil lest more souls fall to the Abyss./COLOR IStephen’s mind raced as he tried to comprehend what he was being told and just who was telling him./I Stephen: COLOR="Purple"And how am I supposed to do that?/COLOR IThe angel nodded again./I The source: COLOR="White"Use whatever means are necessary with in the domain of light. The light will strengthen you against all darkness so do not fear./COLOR IThe light around the angel had become so intense Stephen was forced to look away. His mid still raced as he tried to understand just what he was being told to do. The light continued to grow until it became so bright Stephen couldn’t see anything at all./I ************************************************************************************** Justus: COLOR="Purple"And then I woke up. I knew the dream was real, I just didn’t understand how I was supposed to do what this angel was asking me to do. So for days I thought about nothing else. Then it all became clear to me./COLOR IMcKenzie’s expression was one of shock./I McKenzie:COLOR="Green" And what was that?/COLOR IJustus smirked./I Justus: COLOR="Purple"What I am doing now. Taking the war to the darkness./COLOR IMcKenzie sat there in stunned silence for several moments before another question occurred to him./I McKenzie: COLOR="Green"And what did you say this angel’s name was?/COLOR IJustus closed his eyes as his mind replayed the events of his dream over and over again. Each time the angel’s name came out as the sound of silence. Just when Justus was about to give up he heard the name./I Justus: COLOR="Purple"Raguel./COLOR IMcKenzie’s eyes went wide again./I McKenzie: COLOR="Green"Raguel?/COLOR IJustus stood up and began to walk towards the dressing room door./I Justus: COLOR="Purple"It seems as though I’ve given you quite a bit to think about Phillip. Perhaps it would be better to continue this later after you’ve taken everything in./COLOR IMcKenzie, who was still in shock, just nodded. Justus opened the door and left the dressing room and reentered the maze of hallways./I Justus: COLOR="purple"Yes, I remember now. The light shall strengthen me in the face of all tribulation. Losing the Tag Team titles was a trial to endure and I shall overcome. Now though there is work to be done on a different front. The front of bringing souls to the light. So who am I to keep them waiting?/COLOR IJustus smiled and began humming the tune of This Little Light of mine as he walked down the hall. The mission was still progressing well and the light was still his source of strength. He would not give up. He would not waiver or surrender. He would overcome and obtain the victory. And woe be it to any who would try to stop him./I /CENTER[[Category:Promos]